Not Safe For Work
by Annegyo
Summary: [AU] Naruto is addicted to a online erotica site and one star in particularly, Gaara. This leads to him getting a job at the very same site's office in Vegas. Which surprisingly is owned by a old childhood friend/enemy of his, Sasuke Uchiha. Misery/hilarity/smut ensues. [MATURE RATING. NSFW.] Couples: NaruGaa, NaruSasu, ItaSasu, ShikaIno, SakuIta, many other couples to come.
1. Chapter 1: Log In

_I do not own Naruto, naturally in anyway shape or form. Furthermore I am not making money off this. (( IF I could, I totally would mock Kishimoto but sadly, no chance =[ ))_

_Like the title says this is a rated R fanfic. High rating means sexual content and some sexual situations, inneundos, so on. Furthermore this story is based off the concept of the porn industry, so if your not comfortable with THAT or men/men then do NOT read. Enjoy._

** Not Safe For Work **

_[New user logged in.]_

_Welcome to xXx, all content herein is viewed at your own disclosure. Let it be noted that the here aforementioned articles are strictly dirty and labeled nsfw in nature. You have been warned._

"Pfft..." Naruto Uzumaki leaned back in his chair displaying an immense amount of balance and strategy as he zoomed in and out of open windows on his desktop. Sure, he'd known it wasn't safe to be searching sites like this- even with his popup blocker in effect but naturally this time he actually had a miserable excuse. Not that he hadn't the several other times.

_[enter pin to chat]_

Ok, so this had ultimately freaked him out. He'd sat there completely panicked the first time he signed on. Now he just rolled his eyes and typed in the special code to talk to the only person on this whole site he specifically joined for.

Instantly the screen blipped up and the videocam in progress showed a close up of a very thoroughly layered eye, maybe a bit different for a style but to Naruto it was alright. Kinda hot even..."Hey Gaara-" he nodded to him, having preemptively turned on his own camera. "Yo-you said, uh, you needed to talk to me?" seriously trying not to obviously sweat bullets but Naruto had had a dry throat since boot up.

The boy through the video cam shuffled around on the bed, normally he was so completely comfortable and sexy. Hell, Naruto had gone over visually every visit they'd had several times a day and then a bit more. He shook his head and tried to focus on the uncomfortable look on Gaara's face- and not on the long pale legs layered out under his pale red robe. The sheets crumpled there, a faint inky color which only made the brilliant luminosity of Gaara's skin all the brighter.

"You mad at me?" Gaara finally speaks, licking his lips nervously with a faint dotting of his pink tongue. Naruto was trying really really hard not to look at those plush round-

"No! No!" he quickly shook his head and smiled as reassuringly as he could, "I'm not mad at all." though the smile was forced and this was defiantly not going the way he wanted it too.

"Oh...I just kinda thought you were-" Gaara glanced down uneasily, "since you hung up on me so suddenly." Gaara reached up with one hand and fussed a bit with a stray strand of auburn hair circling just over his earlobe. As he tucked it behind, his eyes met Naruto's fully and stayed still without blinking for a few good solid seconds. Naruto felt, once more, the breath leave him. _Ok, ok, stay calm. Just do this. _He'd been happy since talking to Gaara. He'd frickin enjoyed every second that he spent on that site. He'd look forward to signing on every day and hearing Gaara...well, expel more then inappropriate gestures...Often loud moans and equally exciting suggestions. _Come to think of it this is the first time we haven't done anything dirty..._Gaara lowered his gaze and seemed to look uncomfortable again. _Wait a minute, I know that look..._Naruto bit his lip, "Gaara? Are you mad at me?" were they having a fight?

Gaara shut his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry...you paid for this." he motions to himself and begins to move like he's going to turn off the video chat but Naruto somehow foolishly reaches out and grabs at his screen- like somehow he can reach through it and get the guy's attention.

"You are mad." Naruto knows he has to do something, he can't lose this. He's not going to just lose this. Losers lose shit like this, he, Naruto Uzumaki was no loser. "I'm sorry I hung up before- when you called. I just can't have you calling my house like that..." how did he explain it? His dad had no idea that he was even remotely into porn let alone...guys. Shit, that was just a situation he couldn't explain right now. He was head of the soccer team at school and rocked the new rugby team which he and his friend Kiba had set up by petition. No, Naruto was not gonna just fucking lose. "I love talking to you, you know that." Gaara glanced around and back up at him and tugged a little uncomfortably at his robe, pulling it over a good amount of skin. Naruto wish it didn't annoy him as much as it did, he totally had been trying to focus and just the cover and flash of that collarbone made him lose a bit of his mind. "Look, I like you, ok? It's weird and I can't just easily explain that to my folks yet. I can barely explain it to myself."

Gaara glanced up at him slowly, eyelashes brushed back making the green of the iris somehow even more intensified. It was amazing, really. How often Gaara took his breath away, he was in freaking porn...but he was so personal and honest with Naruto. _Am I losing my mind? _Finally Gaara smiled at him and it was like a huge relief, he'd accepted Naruto pitiful apology. "I know. I shouldn't have looked you up in the phone book like that." he grimaces a bit but then covers his mouth with a unsteady hand, "I just had to talk to you and it was really important." he's still talking and Naruto really swears he's trying to pay attention but the robe dips back again from where it was pulled up. The collarbone is showing again and some how the flesh looks even more tempting now that Gaara's cheeks are flushed slightly.

Naruto sat back in his chair and somehow managed to adjust himself so he was more hulked over his laptop instead of feet up and cocky, "Yeah, I'm sorry too." he admits and cringes. My mom is kinda snooty and my Dad is just...well, it's complicated." he looks back at Gaara and grins again, trying to hold down a moan. "If you know how badly I want you always though-"

"I know-" chuckles Gaara once more sitting back on the bed, his legs sprayed out right in front of him so he can settle back on his arms. Naruto chokes on any words or breath, the robe falls to the dark bedsheets and Gaara's chest is fully exposed. He's just trying to remember how to breathe, sucking in air like a fish. "I needed to tell you something...but now I can't even remember..." Gaara flushed deeper trying to tilt his head back so Naruto could see more and more. _Fuck, the, fuck...Intelligible_ was the interior of Naruto's brain, right now. "Are you listening, Naruto?" he chuckles once again tipping him a grin with tongue peeking out between those lips. _Yes, I am totally paying attention. 100% percent-CHRIST-_ Gaara moves up and begins to sway around so the bottom of his dark red robe leaves quick glimpses of beneath. His legs bend and yet playfully keep the robe pulled around him carelessly. Naruto swallows a brash groan and just tries to steady his heart. "I needed to tell you something so badly...that..." Gaara lets a hand sway out behind him and let's it rest on the back of his thigh, beginning to tug up the robe. "I looked you up in the phone book." Gaara giggles as Naruto feels himself panting, fingers trying to flex around the waistband of his pants. _What is he even saying, I can't-_the robe falls back to reveal the finest ass, the rump cheeks press up to let the fingers trickle down toward the entrance- already swollen and ready. "Naruto?"

He jerks as his fingers find his concealed heated skin, the mass has begun to intensify around the head of his dick and he knows it's not going to be easy to give even the tiniest bit of rational thinking to what Gaara is saying- "Naruto? I need you to pay attention." he realized then he'd shut his eyes. He'd actually shut them as he stroked himself because he knew if he looked he wouldn't, he couldn't- _Fuck, Gaara just do it and then talk to me! _But he doesn't, he won't put the fingers in even as he bares his hips down and let's Naruto see everything. Naruto strokes himself but it just isn't, right...he can't get off like this. He needs Gaara moaning, panting his name, down on his belly, ass in the air- Instead he locks eyes again with Gaara who tilts his head to one side, back at him and grins. Somehow he's controlling this session- _I don't even care. I don't even fucking..._Gaara shuts his eyes suddenly as he lets one finger dangerously close, dancing around the rim of his puckered hole. _Please, please, please..._

"Wanna know, Naruto?" holy shit, did he? He didn't even know anymore. Did he really care? Yeah, sure it was nice talking to Gaara but...obviously right now he didn't give a shit what color the sky was or what was pumping all the blood to his cock. It only mattered that it was there and Gaara was bent over, ready and waiting for him...Unfortunately just not right here. He just nods because it's all gone, sense. _Fucking just get it over with, Gaara- please._ If he was here, things would be different. Their would be no waiting, he'd take him right there. The play would be in and he'd just go for it.

Gaara removes the finger and just like that flops back over to look at Naruto patiently, and just like that...the session is over. He can see it on Gaara's face, so he was mad at him... "Their hiring."

"Huh?" Naruto asks slowly removing his hand from his pants, fuck he's so hard...it hurts like hell but he just cringes at it and looks away from the screen as Gaara explains. _Fucking goddamn tease..._"Who are?"

"The company I work with." Gaara leans forward a bit and just let's the robe drop wherever it may. Naruto is trying his damn hardest not to look at the screen as he's fucking losing his goddamn mind- _Focus on the words. _"Their hiring and they could really use a good photographer. You take pictures, right?" Naruto flinched and just stared at Gaara. This fucking conversation was beginning to churn out in all sorts of ways he hadn't expected! He'd shared that in confidence...granted another fuck session with Gaara but he really really didn't expect him to suddenly shove it in his face. Sure, he was in his second year of college. But that was a pastime he didn't really brag about. Gaara just shakes his head and grins again at him, "Look it would be great, wouldn't it?" Naruto lifts his blue eyes up to see the red head leaning in much closer now, trying it seemed to almost get through the screen to him. "We could finally meet!"

Naruto's eyes truly widened then and just like that he seemed to leave his body for a minute. He'd meet Gaara? The ginger boy who'd filled his pretty much every waking fantasy and thought. Slowly and firmly did he come back to himself, to the moment- to his bed in his tiny ass apartment room. He was just thankful that his roommate hadn't been around for weeks. He was able to really enjoy this sort of thing with Gaara and now...he was fighting the urge to jump up and punch the air.

"So?" Gaara asked pleasantly, sitting back like he wasn't half naked and pretty much already prepared. Naruto weighed his options- he could say yes now and then maybe Gaara really would just let them get on with! But if he said yes to quickly...He calmly tilted his head back and nodded slowly. _Sure, I guess. _Gaara just nods and sits back and seems to be trying to find a comfortable position to sit back, "So...did you want to still?"

Naruto licked his lips and nodded again, calmly. _Sure, I guess. _Playing it cool, he had this. He totally freaking-

_[new user just logged out.]_

_[internet detection issue]_

The amount of language that came out of that room was far more vile in that moment then Naruto probably would have made if he and Gaara had gotten to it.

* * *

He tried to sit still. He really did. But the comfiest goddamn leather couches in the world had his ass sinking all the way down in them and somehow the brightest minimalist décor imaginable had him blinded since he'd walked into this giant building. Naruto tried to lower his gaze and keep a steady patient mind when it came to this. He did, after all, want this job. Well, more he wanted to meet Gaara. Lucky his internet had come back the night before and he got all the information necessary and the right floor and directions to find the guy in-charge. Of course the worst part had been the drive. Four hours from LA to this freakin drifty high end office on the outskirts of the Strip. Naruto just felt even more uneasy as he sat in the giant waiting room in the midst of Sin City- he'd never even been here before. Somehow he was expected to work here and go to school? Could he even pull this off? Maybe he could just meet Gaara and work something else out...wait, was meeting Gaara even a good idea! What if they didn't even like each other-

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a voice suspends itself into the waiting room from behind the thick white desk where the snobby redheaded secretary had greeted him. At first he'd thought, seeing her that all people here must have Gaara's color—but upon closer inspection she was rude, had quizzical eyes that were only hidden behind a wired frame of glasses. He really hated her, instantly. "Oh, it's you..." she yawned boredly and motioned to the door, a ugly pop of color in the whole damn white space- a fiery red of huge proportions. "He'll see you now." He skulked past her giving her once last nasty look and she just responded by sticking her tongue out at him and making absurdly disgusting swipes of it, in and out of her mouth. _Fuck you too. _Karin was what it had read on her nametag which was similarly colored in a thick dark red with black lettering. _Fuck you to hell, KARIN. _

The red door, for it's size opened pretty quickly and easily. Naruto instantly felt more comfortable in this hall just beyond it. The walls were that same inky black as Gaara's sheets and the paintings mostly had touches of similar dark red and black. A few other workers passed him but no one seemed to care that he was even there. They all seemed to be rushing around to something or other. It seemed like the office in question was dead ahead. Another large plaque, this time in elegant silver read, "BOSS" simply and Naruto bowed his head inside. He really didn't know what to be more nervous of in that moment. The fact he didn't know what the hell was going to happen here- or if the BOSS had a fucking name.

Somehow imagining a rockstar or pimp- long golden chains, gaudy leopard skins, and a huge cane with matching pimp hat filled his mind instantly...but somehow, he was disappointed instantly. The man before him was so...stiff. He wore a simple black suit, tailored with dark pinstripes and patterns under the cuffs; though the cuffs had silver plated cufflinks. He didn't even bother to look up and notice Naruto, let alone greet him. He just waved him in and Naruto took the seat immediately in front of the desk, hands clenched on his thighs. This guy was freaking intense. He had long black hair that hung down in two long strands on either side of his face, while the back was pull up into a ponytail; only this too was so long it sank over his right shoulder and seemed to match well with the dark color of his suit. "Mr. Uzumaki, right?" boredly the guy speaks and shuffles some papers in front of him while not once looking up at Naruto. "A photographer, I hear..."

Finally a chance to speak, Naruto tries but it comes out as stutters and shameful gasps for air. This guy- is freaking terrifying. Somehow his simply bored expression and the fact he hasn't made a move to act even remotely friendly or interested...Naruto has never met anyone like this guy before! Still BOSS moves his eyes back and forth over the papers in front of him, waiting...silently. "Y-y-y-yes, sir." finally Naruto steadies himself and just answers. _It's like try outs! I can do this, shit. Just show him what you got. _

"We have a few photographers in rotation now...with a lot more experience then you. Why should we hire you..." a turn of a page and the guy barely seems to move a inch, just his eyes readjust as they seem to flicker over each line on the page; registering something beyond them both. "your just a college student, right?"

Naruto nods and lowers his head, why did he even try this? A freakin drive for four hours! Gaara really had gotten into his head. Dammit_, quit thinking with your balls, idiot! _

Finally BOSS puts down his papers and looks at Naruto, though seems unimpressed...or at least stuck. His lips don't move up or down, their a simple thin line across is equally emotionless face. It's good looking, definitely! Naruto had to admit BOSS did not look one bit like the pimp he'd imagined. _Fuck, what was going on..._

"I like photography, I may not be very skilled or, uh...experienced yet but I try my best to succeed at everything I do. In school I'm on the soccer team- Captain and I started a rugby-" _He doesn't care idiot! He doesn't give a shit!_ He was bombing so hard! Bombing and what the hell was next?

"Hm." BOSS gets up and simply moves toward the door. It's over. He's lost. "It wasn't my idea to hire you." he turns emphatically to the door and opens it, "So I will not be conducting your interview." Naruto stands up quickly and begins-

"I understand but I-" it all falls short as there in the doorway, glaring once at BOSS before marching right in like this office is his all along...is Naruto's roommate and best friend. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke grumbles and motions to BOSS, "I said I would be late. You didn't need to come in here." BOSS shakes his head at Sasuke but his lips don't leave the thin line they've made as he turns to the door. His long black hair falls from his shoulder and over his back.

"It is rude to leave guests waiting, brother." simply does BOSS walk away without any further explanation and Naruto is left standing miming in lost anticipation at the door and back at Sasuke...

His roommate sits back in the chair now and actually reaches into his pocket, it's a blue work shirt that buttons up with simple white buttons up to his collar, leaving two or three undone. "Quit gawking, dobe. You look like a fucking moron." Sasuke pulls out a cigarette and places it between his lips before lighting the end with a lighter he retrieved from one of the drawers.

"Sasuke- how-where...what?" it's all he can articulate as Sasuke smokes a good long bluff before leaning back in the chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"Take a seat, idiot. We got your interview to complete." Naruto cringed, freaking Sasuke! He'd known him for what felt like his whole life, he'd hated him for all of it. The guy was cocky and snobby and rude...not to mention secretive as hell. He was one of those people who seemed to just go to school to mess with others and manipulate the hell out of his classmates. It all seemed like one big joke, or a show to Sasuke. Come to think of it...

"You...you told me to go on that site- you told me-"

Sasuke waves his hand in front of his face clearing out the smoke before taking another quick drag, "Course I did, moron. My family owns it. Want to earn my allowance." It isn't even remotely an explanation. Naruto was there for Sasuke, he asked him to stay after school- thinking the guy was lonely and maybe just super bad at social shit. He was kind to him and stood up for him when the other guys called him a 'faggot'. Now Sasuke was just smoking and smirking like he'd someone made Naruto's very existence possible. "'course I didn't think you'd hit it off so well with, uh..." Sasuke grins now through the smoke lingering out of his lips and down at the sheet on his desk that BOSS left behind. "fuck, man- every NIGHT? You sign on to talk to Gaara? Shiiit." he laughs and it's the kind of laugh that makes the very knuckles at Naruto's side itch to make contact with that fucking snotty cocky ass pretty boy face. Sasuke moves around on the chair again, getting comfortable and tugs the thick leather belt around his olive tan pants up just a bit along his slim waist. His other hand perfectly balances the cigarette as it lazily burns away like Naruto's patience.

"So what do we got..." Sasuke taps the desk, "Photographer? Pointless. We got enough."

"But...Gaara..."

"Heh, Gaara, right?" Sasuke rolls his eyes and now he puts out his cigarette on the desk's top. "Probably just wanted to take your dick for real instead of over the wifi we give him." again those solid black eyes bore into Naruto's and it's taking everything he has to maintain his fucking chill. "So...yeah, you want this job?"

Naruto slowly sits back down and steadies his breathing while just trying to think of better things. _Gaara naked, Gaara bent over underneath me taking it like a-_ "yeah, I want this job. But if you don't want a photographer-"

Sasuke shook his head and ran his hands through his own black bangs, they were exactly like BOSS's, "...hm, I'd have to adjust your position." he grins greasily at Naruto before sitting back again, this time putting his feet up on the desk and reaching for his lighter, starting to flick it open and shut. "We need a intern, probably one that does meager shit like fetch my coffee, make copies that crap. Oh, I also need someone to fix our website. It's shit compared to the competition." Sasuke dangles his ankle back and forth, bouncing it around as he pops the lighter open and closed with a click, click, click. "Think you can do that, moron?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, think so." shit, this was gonna suck so hard. _Gaara...sucking me off-_

Click, click, click, click. "Fine." Sasuke sighs and nods to the door, "You can leave. Come in tomorrow ready to work-" Naruto got up glad for the quick exit-when he had to stop, wait. "What is it, idiot?" Naruto cussed himself out in his head and turned to face the jackass, the one person he really didn't want to deal with right now. "It's a four hour drive." he clarifies, "You know that...how am I going too-"

Sasuke stretched and grasped the lighter tightly in his hands as he sunk back comfortably in the chair yawning, like a lazy cat, "Not my problem. You gonna get a place out here in Vegas?" how- how would he even afford that?

"I sublet from you." Naruto snaps turning to face him now, angry and slightly shaking. "The hell am I supposed to do?!" Even if he was an intern he wouldn't make that kind of money!

Click, Sasuke opened the lighter and this time left it, staring into the flame with a angry long look. "Not my fucking problem, now is it?"

That did it. Naruto launched himself over the desk and tackled the jerk laying idly out on the street. They wrestled each other to the ground, yelling and kicking each other with tons of "FUCK YOU" and "YOU MOTHERF-" thrown in. Once they'd kicked and screamed and pulled at each other enough they finally just lay on the ground panting and Sasuke held his hand out to Naruto, "My lighter..." Naruto spotted it on the ground nearby and snagged it, giving it back before getting up.

"Hey! Idiot! Where are you going?" Sasuke sat up slowly wincing as he gripped his side, shit that last punch had hurt like hell.

"Obviously I'm not gonna get the job- I don't have an apartment near by, you're being a jerk, and I just felt like I should beat you up-" Naruto turned for the door, at least he could go home now, pout and eat ice cream. He'd have to stop at convenience store on his way home.

Halfway out the door Sasuke's voice called out to him, "Be here tomorrow, dobe. Or else." Jackass. Great, now what? He sulked out into the dark hallway and possibly trying to find how this whole thing could have gone worse...

Lost in a sort of dizzying depressed trance he seemed to have lost his way, leaving the original hall for a corner and then forgetting where he'd turned off from. _Shit, fantastic. Way to go. _He couldn't do anything right. Probably when he got home, Gaara wouldn't even want to talk to him. He just lowered his head and kept his back curved down as step by step he sulked forward trying to find that one dark main hall. _How did I mess this up so bad? I'm such a loser..._

"Naruto?" he felt a hand grab his wrist from the right, he stumbled to the side, which was probably good as he fell into a door and it swung open then slammed shut behind him. "Naruto?" It hit him then that, whoever had grabbed him, had yanked him in here...this tiny little space which was barley lit by a single swaying light bulb. It seemed to be a janitor's closet or something, with buckets and towels and random other cleaning supplies on the shelves. "Naruto?" through the flickering light he saw someone duck in to face him. A mess of scarlet hair and a pale familiar face grinning excitedly at him, leaning closer and closer so Naruto just instinctively met those lips and kissed him. _Gaara? Is it really Gaara? _He wrapped his arms around the thin body and pushed it up against him; as the warm press of Gaara's lips meshed against his own and this tangent taste of mint filled the air. Gaara was small but he ground into his body was such force and eagerness, hands resting on Naruto's hips as they pulled closer, strengthening the kiss. A loud moan spilled from Gaara's lips as one of Naruto's hands found his ass, clamping down and grinding them together closer. "Mmnnn-" Gaara groaned and Naruto pulled back to look into those green eyes finally, as he caught his breath for just a second. So much had happened since their last conversation, and just seeing him; just seeing him was so abrupt it just- he couldn't think.

"I need you, Gaara." Naruto murmured, "I need this..." Gaara hushed him with just a grin and dropped down to his knees. Naruto didn't need to even question or wonder what would happen next, he'd dreamed about this about a thousand times. The sound of his pants being undone and the ultimate overwhelming moist heat that enveloped his shaft and then seemed to swallow him whole.

* * *

Naruto booted up his computer the second he got home. Gaara had said they'd talk online if Naruto still had energy after their 'rendezvous'. He just kept grinning and asking, after he wiped his mouth clean of course; "You're working here now, right?" "You'll come back?" Naruto had just kept nodding and tried to keep his hands off Gaara but it was near impossible. He barely managed to leave before sun down and got home around 11pm. Shit, he was going to have to get up soon anyway. He sat back in his computer chair and just let the computer screen light up his room. A small cup of boiling ramen sat in front of him, he just leaned into it and sucked it down...Wait, he stopped and lifted his hand to his mouth breathing into it..._Shit, did I taste like ramen? _

_[new user logged in]_

Naruto typed in his information, but this time, instead of typing in Gaara's info to call him- he sat there looking at the front page, all of the kinky messed up shit on it. Maybe this would be difficult- he'd never designed a website before...But how hard could it be?

* * *

A/N: Alright so. Usual, you know- you like? R/R. I'd be happy to hear any thoughts! Opinions, criticisms, so long as their constructive will be heard! =D Hope you liked it and I'm always happy to hear plot ideas, though I have a good amount of this planned out. Thanks for reading! - _**Annegyo**_

_**A SPECIAL THANKS TO Suomalainen-Sisu! Seriously this whole thing was inspired by her fanfic 'Audience!' it's awesome! Go read it if you want like a prequel to how Naruto and Gaara met. =D It's awesome! 3 And thanks for all your help it really means a lot to meet someone in this fandom that's wicked friendly! **_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Porn Aus have also been done many many times before this and I highly suggest reading Suomalainen-Sisu!'s Audience! It's awesome and inspired this fic! _

**Not**** Safe For Work**

The loud banging on the door barely stirred Naruto out of his doze, he'd kept himself up with countless caffeine drinks and candy bars. Generally this worked but he'd crashed, hard around 5am. Now as he pulled his face off the desk covered in random sketches (mostly dirty in nature) to glare up at his door. "NARUTO, HONEY, time to wake up." Ugh, he'd in his groan just answered his mother's shrill yelling with a faint, "OK!" and turned back to look at his desk.

He had nothing, nothing- abso-fuckin-lutely nothing to show for his night of brainstorm. This paper had giant breasts that somehow had been labeled with a list of fruits that could be used to refer to such pieces of the female anatomy, 'melons, oranges, cantaloupes,' Oh, yeah...Cantaloupes were kind of a stretch.

More banging, "NARUTO! Honey? I brought you breakfast!" he cringed suddenly realizing like a whiplash that he was indeed in his apartment, not at home- and his mother was here visiting. Shit! "Hang on!" he calls now and stumbles up to yank a new change of clothes from his dresser and then make for the door. He shoved aside the door and greeted his mouth with a grin and a shy muss of his hair. "Honey?" Kushina Uzumaki looked worriedly at her son, one hand on her hip, "you ok? You look like hell."

"Hahahaha, yeah, mom. You know...rough night." he shrugged and still managed to hold his footing, completely blocking her entrance inside his nasty apartment. Oh god, the last time she'd let him in she berated him for hours about the mess. _GROWN MEN DO NOT HAVE THEIR CLOTHES HANGING OFF OF MIRRORS AND THE SINK FULL OF TOOTHPASTE! DO YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND, NARUTO?_ He cringed at the memory. "I got a ton more studying to do so-" he looked up at her and grinned wearily.

"Oh, well..." Kushina pursed her lips and tilted her head to one side, "Really? You're not even going to let your lovely mother have lunch with you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but something beyond the breakfast was nagging at the back of his hippocampus. _Lunch...lunch...what was I supposed to do today? _Kushina kept going nagging her son about something else- poor manners or maybe just not talking to her when she talked to him. He loved his mom but right then when everything clicked Naruto could only let out a vengeful terrified screech- "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHGGHHH!" and quickly slammed his apartment door shut on his mom's face.

"Naruto?! Naruto, honey! What's the matter?" Kushina fervently knocked on her son's door as the only answer was rustling and more inconsistent cussing from inside. "Oh dear, are you on drugs? Don't tell me your on the reefer. I'll have to get your father involved and you know how that could affect his platform-" the door surprisingly reopened and in seconds Naruto slammed the door shut behind him, now fully dressed and grabbed the bag of food out of his mom's hand.

"I'm fine, mom. No drugs, no reefer. Just work. Love you!" he pecked her quickly on the cheek and took off down the hall for the stairs.

Kushina just stood their dumb struck and blinking after her only child, "He's on reefer." she muttered darkly.

* * *

The four hour drive was worse because his phone kept buzzing, he knew better then to answer it. Sasuke was going to kill him for showing up so late and on his first day so less. _Let alone I don't have a clue for the website. _He tried to not cuss himself out while driving but in the end it was that endless buzzing from his phone that just seemed to telepathically transmit all of Sasuke's rage.

By the time he finally arrived Naruto actually found it difficult to enter the modernistic lobby, the wall to wall white was unable to be appreciated as lines upon lines of people were filling up the space. As Naruto pushed through the hordes he realised that most of them were gorgeous, handsome, and inhumanely attractive. Karin sat at her spot at the desk but looked completely peeved and was shouting for people to take seats and clear the way she had yet to help. Naruto managed to just push through and reach the giant red doors to the hall, and Sasuke's office.

"You're late." Sasuke barely looks up at him as he's scribbling something down on countless papers, shuffling through and then signing each one. He even looks feverish, cheeks no longer their cool pale.

"Yeah, sorry about that...uh, overslept-"

"I don't care." Sasuke motions to him to stand behind the desk and be quiet. He moves through the papers faster and as Naruto watches over his shoulder he sees that Sasuke is just hurriedly signing his name over and over and over.

"So...what's with the massive amount of people?" he's horrible at silences and it's clear as he speaks that his friend doesn't appreciate it. He nearly tears another page and just outright ignores Naruto as he signs on and on and on. Naruto bites his lip and just looks again at the door to Sasuke's office, it's barring out all those people and yet Karin's shouting can still be heard.

Sasuke continues to sign until a knock at the door issues Itachi, or Sasuke's brother's entrance. He just dips his head into Sasuke's office and seems as blank faced as ever, "The models are crowding the lobby. You going to get started?" Sasuke tears another paper and glares up at his brother, Itachi just looks passively at him for a few minutes...then smiles. He actually fucking breaks out into a grin and Naruto is stunned. "Fine, I'll take care of the women. You handle the guys." just like that Itachi is gone and the door is left ajar.

"Models?" Naruto offers and Sasuke just lets out a pain staked sigh rubbing his temple and sitting back in his chair.

"You know- for someone who is late you really don't know when to just shut the fuck-" Sasuke's mood clearly wasn't even cheered like it usually was by berating Naruto. He fell silent mid insult and shook his head then motioned with one hand to the door, "You're my servant boy, now, remember? Go get me a coffee and some copies of these model's portfolios. I need you to be as silent and helpful as possible." for once Naruto actually remained completely silent and just took the manilla colored folders that Sasuke pointed out.

"What kind of coffee?" Naruto asked blankly.

"The cafe is two floors up. Tell them it's for me. They'll know." Sasuke once again hovered over his papers and yet pressed one finger down on the phone's intercom, "Karin. Send in Inuzuka." Karin's reply was a surprisingly bright flirty 'of course, Sasuke!'.

The cafe was two floors up so Naruto initially thought to take the elevator, only it was in the lobby's mess. Instead he made for the stairs and found his way to the third floor. The cafe was a small vendor cart that was shoved to the far right corner of the third floor, it's wheels kept squeaking with each order fulfilled.

"What can I get you?" the clerk was a friendly rather porky guy, he wore a apron crinkled with hard work and a potato chip bag sticking out of the front pocket. The name tag on his chest scribbled in red crayon read 'CHOJI' and for the first time since being here, Naruto felt completely at ease.

"Hey, yeah...I need to get a coffee for Sasuke Uchiha-" instantly Choji's expression fell and he looked slightly irritated, before suddenly shoving his hand in the potato chip bag and shoveling down more and more. "Yeah, I hear ya man." Naruto crossed his arms in front of himself, "I just started as his new intern and shit, he's annoying."

Choji paused mid chew to look at Naruto, "You hate the Uchiha?" it was a impressed question, Choji's eyes widened and he actually seemed to look at Naruto with a completely new form of admiration. "No one hates the Uchiha...they mostly, er-" Choji swallows loudly and then reaches down to grab another handful of chips, "-most just kiss-ass and fuck'em."

"Really?" Naruto cringed at the thought of naked Sasuke sleeping with anyone. Ugh, really...the guy was a total snore and he constantly bitched about everything. Naruto was just glad to see Choji midchew again working up a cup of something for Sasuke.

"Yeah, yknow how it goes...say new intern, you got a name?" Choji was pretty slick and in seconds he had a piping hot cup of coffee for Sasuke and a sandwich in a plate covered with plastic wrap.

"Uh, Naruto." he nodded to the food, "Wow, you really know what Sasuke normally orders-" Choji shakes his head and points to the sandwich. It's then he takes out a sharpie and draws a huge letter, 'N' on the front of it.

"It's for you. Sasuke would let ya starve." Choji laughs and Naruto can't help but grin along with him, at least now he has a pal and that guy gives him free food!

* * *

"THE HELL IS THAT?!" by the time Naruto gets back the lobby seems less full but loud shouting can be heard from Sasuke's office. It somehow cheers him up as he slowly slips back inside to listen to a long hair pale man scream at Sasuke while pounding his fist over and over onto the desk. Naruto holds the coffee as he stands behind Sasuke, just enjoying the show. "SHE'S BEEN ON THE COVER THREE TIMES! THREE, UCHIHA!"

"I'm aware of the number." Sasuke snarled, "I signed off on it, Neji."

Neji, the model is question is handsome sure, with black hair that sways all the way down to his waist and has on a white suit underneath; he seems to take himself really seriously. "She's my fucking cousin and everyone suddenly decided she was model of the year! Like I give a shit what they think- you've been letting her win on purpose and when I get my lawyers in here you're gonna pay."

Sasuke just kept rubbing his temple, deep furrowed lines were beginning to pop out of his perfectly porcelain skin, "Neji, I've explained this so many times...I don't even know what to do anymore." Neji huffed about a few times, chest heaving- Naruto didn't know what was more amusing. The fact that Neji, looked like a strong, mature, cool guy dressed in a perfectly tailored white suit and yet acted like a five year old who'd just dropped his ice cream cone...or the fact Sasuke looked close to tears.

"Then explain it to me again." Neji sits finally stopping his yelling as he tosses one long length of the ebony black strands over his shoulder, then sits down. He crosses one leg over the other and Naruto finally sets the coffee down in front of Sasuke. Without even glancing up at him, the Uchiha grabs the cup and downs a good amount of it before crumpling up the empty cup and tossing it, somewhat perfectly to the side into a trash bin. _He didn't even look! How did he-_

Sasuke inhales sharply and then just as sharply turns back to glare at Neji, "Hinata Hyuuga, your cousin- was picked in our daily popularity pole online. The girls have all been popular since my Dad started the mag. You know that you and the rest of the guys are NEVER on the cover because your just not that popular."

Neji bounces his heel about off his leg and his head twists to the side and chews at his bottom lip with an excessive irritated amount of force, "Seriously?" he snaps, "That's your fucking answer?"

Sasuke throws up his hands in defense, "I don't know what else to tell you."

"It's a load of shit-" Neji snaps forward off the chair so fast, to Naruto it's like a whisk of the long coal colored mop swings forward before he's pointing a long wan colored finger in Sasuke's face. "It's your job to increase our popularity. I think you're shit, Uchiha. SHIT." Neji doesn't look back as he slams the door shut behind him and the whirl of him and his long tresses are lost on the silent office.

Sasuke just shakes his head and taps his fingers against the desk for a few minutes, "Quit grinning idiot!" Naruto tries to wipe the amusement off of his face as Sasuke lets out a deep depraved sigh. He doesn't say much more but sends Naruto out for more copies which only results in nearly breaking the machine until Karin scared him off. Sasuke had apparently called someone new into his office but before Naruto could even get back inside he'd spotted Choji lingering in a seat just nearby. _Oh no! Why is Choji down here?_ He'd only just met him but really he'd been the coolest guy!

"Hey man?" Naruto approached carefully hearing Sasuke's muffled voice and another inside. He sure hoped it wasn't that Itachi guy. "What's going on?" Choji glanced sideways up at him and just let his hands dangle down in front of his apron where his chubby belly stuck out a bit.

"I think I'm getting fired..." Choji murmured and Naruto slowly lowered himself down beside Choji, kneeling onto the floor and trying to meet the guy's gaze." Uchiha called me down here and he's in there talking to my best friend..."

"Oh..." Naruto bit his lip and looked down with him but honestly, he couldn't remain quiet for long, "Look man!" he looked back up and cheerfully grinned at him, "I'll talk to Sasuke! I'm new but he's kinda a old friend- we're even roommates. I'm sure you didn't do anything serious." Naruto pauses to stare at him, Choji looks back with a worried bunch of blinks. "did you?" Choji shakes his head and looks back down again. Naruto feels guilty and gets up again, "I'll be right back." he pats Choji on the back and manages to slide back into the office.

Choji's best friend sat in the same chair, Neji just had been in. "I'm telling you..." he doesn't even finish his sentences as he lifts his hands up over his head to pull his ponytail up and tighter, the dark strands poking out enthusiastically. His face on the other hand was less then that and he just grumbled, "troublesome..." over and over.

"Listen, Nara." Sasuke says.

"Shikamaru." corrects Choji's best friend as he yawns and shakes his head at Sasuke's irritated glare. "Dunno how you can forget my name, man...what a pain..."

"Shikamaru." Sasuke dictates to the door, "That guy is not model material." Naruto looks slowly at his spot, just behind Sasuke's desk. A part of him wants to just go stand there but.."Any idiot could look at that guy and know HE is not meant for this sort of work." Sasuke somehow manages to grumble out this insult.

"Why's that?" Shikamaru doesn't seem to take it, or care or even let Sasuke have his way. Instantly Naruto liked Shikamaru. He liked this Shikamaru guy a lot. Shikamaru didn't bat an eye why Sasuke kept moving his mouth trying to distinguish what he really wants to say without saying it. "Go on Sasuke- say it. Say what we allll know you're thinking." Sasuke groans and just buries his face in his hands again as Shikamaru just shakes his head at him. "You digsgust me, Uchiha." Shikamaru slowly pulls himself up and out of the chair, "At least your old man had some class..." it's then that Shikamaru looked to Naruto and just gave him a curt respect nod, "and I do porn for a living."

As Shikamaru leaves, Naruto can not stop his contentment. Stupid Sasuke, seriously? Did he think firing Choji for his weight was acceptable? In the end he just shook his head at him and sat down in the guest chair that Shikamaru must have been chilling in for awhile because it was pretty warm. Naruto laid back and just sat with his legs wide open as he stuck his tongue out coyly amidst his grin at Sasuke.

"Tough day, huh?" he jeered even when Sasuke hadn't said a word to him for what felt like thirty minutes but was no doubt only five. Sasuke looks down at the filing folders on his desk, their apparently organized according to client names.

"I don't get it..." he grunts, "I fucking don't get it." Naruto raises an eyebrow but without asking Sasuke answers him, the Uchiha pulls himself out of his chair and paces around his room. "It's not like this is rocket science. It's porn! It's people fucking! The hell is with all this bullshit."

Naruto shrugs, its not like he has any idea. Sasuke points at him, "The problem is- you know what the goddamn problem IS?!" Naruto shakes his head and Sasuke crosses in front of his desk to sit down on it and again grit his teeth aggressively and out of frustration. "My brother got the girls! Their fucking sluts and popular!"

"Well yeah," Naruto shakes his head, "Everyone loves tits."

"Says the Pervert King!" Sasuke throws up his hands and groans kicking the front of his desk, "See! I got jipped. Itachi has everything...and I don't even know what to do..." he lowers his head and grumbles something about the useless guys working for him.

"Wait, wait, waiiiiiit-" Naruto holds up his hand and starts to break out into an amused stammered chuckle, "You got stuck with the gay porn!? TELL ME you got STUCK with the GAY PORN!" Sasuke this time kicks out at him and Naruto just throws his head back laughing so hard, the chair falls down onto the floor.

"Pack it up, moron." Sasuke snarls, "We got one more meeting before closing. You fucking bring your A game and I'll reward you." Naruto, sprawled out on the floor just out of the chair has to hold his side as he laughs harder- so much harder he actually shakes with involuntary kicks of his legs. "What?!" Sasuke snaps down at him and Naruto manages to choke out-

"How are you gonna reward me- hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaAHAHAHAHAa- that sounds so wrong-ahahahahaaAHAGAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA-especially cause your-" he didn't need to finish for Sasuke to get up once more and kick him a few times in the side.

"Don't talk shit, asshole." Sasuke spat down at him, "Don't forget...you're fucking girlfriend takes it up the ass for me."

Instantly Naruto falls silent as this reality hits him, he sits abruptly up and looks at him. If Sasuke ran the guys...then the guys were...well they included..."Gaara..."

"There it is." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Like I said, idiot, we've got a fucking board meeting. I need to make sure we look secure and certain...in other words not the fucking mess we are." he points to the door, "And you better get your ass off my carpet unless your going to start licking my boots!"

* * *

The board meeting took place on the 8th floor which was apparently the top floor where the CEO offices were. More surprising was the layout- as Naruto stepped off of the elevator beside Sasuke he took in the glorious real life standing models displayed in scantly clad lingerie as cameras clicked away flashing around their goddess like bodies. Sasuke hadn't been kidding, these 'girls' were more like amazing women who could take your breath away with barely a glance. Instantly Naruto felt uncomfortable and just sort of kept his head down, trying not to stare as the other higher ups and officials kept looking at the female models, sipping down champagne.

"Told you..." Sasuke grumbles and they steer through the long glass paneled hallway, that gave a perfectly clear view of the city's perpetual skyscrapers and the setting sun. The board room in the center of all this was stacked with many dark black chairs and deep red oak table that stretched so far it could easily sit 40. As they entered the man at the head of the table greeted them with a curt, "Sit." and somehow just by his expression and similarly furrowed brow and hairstyle, Naruto knew that was Sasuke's Dad. Fugaku Uchiha, the man of dirty magazines, pornos and many many hot babes models. Every other week their was another rumor about him being married to a new younger woman and questions usually referring to her breast size.

Sasuke took a seat and just motioned for Naruto to stand right behind his chair, still and stoic. As more and more officials came in, fresh and cheerful from watching the babes dancing...Naruto noticed many of them had one standing behind them too. It seemed like every official had one side man or assistant. Was he Sasuke's assistant? The horror of that thought made him feel slightly sick.

"Well, I'm glad to announce this- our 63rd meeting of the finest industry." it's Itachi who speaks, he stands directly beside his father and his empty chair has yet another assistant standing right beside it. Itachi motions to each member in turn and issues congratulations or suggestions. He seems like a firm just leader while the old man, Fugaku Uchiha says nothing and his chin firmly seems to clench and unclench every time a member stands to these greetings then bows low to the head of the table. It's not lost on Naruto either that Sasuke's seat is on the other far end of the table, all the way at the other end. It leaves him sitting and staring straight down at his father who at the opposing head doesn't even look at him once. _Maybe this is how Sasuke became a motherfuc-_

"Finally," Itachi seems to actually grin, he looks comfortable and happy and even tugs at the cuffs of his dress suit, "I'd like to call attention to the continued high rolling popularity of my girls-" he points out at the many women properly displaying themselves to the adamant chuckles and stares of the many men around the table. Naruto is in awe- Fugaku Uchiha doesn't even turn his head, not to Sasuke or to Itachi. It's like he's fucking comatose. "And furthermore to the recent acceptance of my brother..." Itachi's announcement leads all eyes too look right down the table at them. Naruto instantly feels like a deer in headlights.

"Sasuke is happy to be taking over his rightful position and is currently handling our..." Itachi seems to let his words come off smooth and more mocking with each word, "more male clients." the table rings out with soft amused chuckles and Naruto sees Sasuke's finger's clenching the arms of his chair tighter.

Yet, impressively his voice is firm and steady, "Yes, brother. I'm so excited to be part of the family business." the snickers fall still as Sasuke turns his eyes to Fugaku Uchiha, his father. "I'll be sure to keep in mind all the wonderful lessons and bits of experiences everyone at this table has to offer..." somehow Sasuke has a talent for making anyone who talks to him feel like a jerk. Naruto is impressed for once and thinks, maybe this is just the world Sasuke was born for.

"Yes, well..." Itachi nods and looks down to his father too, "we're very excited to see what you'll come up with Sasuke. After all, your the last hope we really have on male models. Their losing their appeal." Sasuke begins to open his mouth to speak when a loud ringing sound fills the boardroom...

A chipper bright tune that was all to familiar to Naruto that it barely crossed his mind until he felt every eye in the room on him...He stammered and when Sasuke turned completely to stare, mouth agape at him- did he, Naruto manage to pull his cellphone out of his pocket. "Sorry! Sorry! Uh, I'll turn it off! Sorry!" shit, it was his mom! And worse his finger slipped hitting answer instead of 'ignore'.

"Honey? You aren't home yet? Are you high...I really really hope you're not high right now because that is going to be a seriously long talk, mister! I mean it! You better come home right now and TALK to your father! I am NOT kidding!...Naruto? Honey?! Naruto! Answer mommy!" he slammed the end button and quickly stuffed it into his pocket just as the meeting slowly all turned back and away to their original business.

The only good news...they seemed to move on from Sasuke...for now.

* * *

He was walking outside toward the car when he finally saw Gaara standing there, waiting. "Gaara..." Naruto felt his voice come back after that awful ugly meeting. The handsome red head strut up to him and grinned brightly in his face, "Hey..." Naruto heard himself say before Gaara gently gripped each side of his face and just gently placed his lips on Naruto's. "Mmnnnmm..." Naruto moaned into the pleasant experience, forgetting all the shit and the crap he'd gone through. Even for a moment not feeling the buzzing of his phone, now on silent/vibrate in his pocket. Gaara's fingers expertly moved down his face and tugged at Naruto's waist, bringing them closer again. And just as their lips pulled apart, only to have them share long yearning looks into each others eyes.

"I missed-" "How was it?" they spoke at the same and then broke off into nervous shy laughter, Naruto brushed his forehead against Gaara's and just enjoyed the warm tug of Gaara's hands still on his hips. "It's ok, you go ahead..." Naruto motioned for Gaara to speak first and so he did.

"I was wondering how your real first day went?" Gaara chuckled, "Seemed like you might have had a tough one..." he glanced down until Naruto touched that lovely pale cheek with his own hand, enjoying the tender expression Gaara now gives him as he leans into his palm.

"What?" Naruto laughed lightly, "Did yesterday not count?"

Gaara shakes his head, "I just know you had to go to a board meeting today...I was going to meet you for lunch but..." Gaara lowers his gaze again and seems somewhat saddened for a moment. "I had a few shoots and then a stupid connection for my next film..." he glanced down for a few minutes then back up at Naruto, "I'm pretty nervous but thinking about seeing you...made it easier." Naruto felt better to instantly but he kept telling himself, _play it cool- be cool!_

"I missed you too." He nods calmly and just glances past Gaara to see that he's fully turned around, amidst the stunning green eyes of the man in his arms. He can see the front of the _**XxX**_ building and sees Sasuke actually exiting the building. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _He'd dealt enough with him, and now- He yanked Gaara back toward the parking lot, "Hey, hey, uh...I have an idea! How about we go to my car!"

Gaara actually breaks out into a shy smile and shakes his head at Naruto, "Smooth...really. You want to do it in the car now?" Instantly Naruto felt his face flush, heat rising up from his nose to his forehead. Gaara just let him take his hand and they moved to his car.

"Honestly, today was weird..." Naruto admitted to the other boy as they sat back in his car. He sat his phone aside and explained almost everything that had happened while Gaara sat back with his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Gaara sighed, "things got weird after the younger Uchiha took over." Naruto glanced down to just feel the tips of those ginger colored strands of hair brush his nose, "It's not that big a deal, you know...I mean if we do go belly up I can find another magazine..." Naruto frowned as Gaara yawned deeply, "And besides...we can be together, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said immediately without thinking, although...his phone once again vibrated furiously in the cup holder. "Shit, Gaara...sorry...my mom- I mean...my family are worried and I kinda think I need to start heading back..."

Instantly Gaara sat up and turned to look at Naruto, "Back?" he asked and shook his head, "no, Naruto! I was going to ask...if you wanted to rent a hotel room." the heat on Naruto's face somehow got way hotter then it previously had been as countless nasty positions and images popped into his head.

"Really?" he asked feeling his throat get dryer with each passing second that now Gaara nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I asked if I could have a few days off...so when your not working...I'll just be waiting for you." _Oh god. Please let this be-_

**_BzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZ!_**

He cringed as the phone kept shaking and shaking, Gaara's green eyes leaned in closer and closer and in seconds he'd made his decision when he locked lips with the other boy. _Sorry Mom, I'm dating a pornstar. _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! R/R! I'll be happy to hear your opinions and any constructive criticism! 3 Thanks!  
**


End file.
